When It All Ends
by FeManFan
Summary: She couldn't feel anything. He had no one. A little cafe started it all.


She was a machine. Not as in a robot, but more of an emotionless person. She was perfection. Her face was sculpted by angels themselves. She could not feel anything. Happiness, sadness, grief, fear, pain, nothing. All this was true until Jack Frost invaded her world.

He was living. Just breathing, eating, making money, waiting until he dies to escape this. He was isolated. His days were alone and dark. He had no one to help him. Friends, family, even therapists, no one. All this was true until Elsa landed into his life

.

. .

.

They started off as strangers. He saw her at a cafe. Her perfect beauty left him breathless. She ordered a small hot chocolate. He was confused. She did not wear any expressions. She stared blankly at him, asking him to take her money. He apologized and immediately took her money. He just met her and boy was he stunned.

She went to the cafe everyday. Everyday she ordered the same thing despite the weather. Everyday she arrived at four o'clock. Everyday he was there to greet her with a smile. But one day courage sparked into him and he walked to her table. She looked up from her book. I'm Jack, he said. She glanced at him, Elsa.

Jack was happy. Jack was happy with talking everyday with Elsa at their special spot. He discovered that if he took an earlier shift he's be able to have a break when Elsa came. The two of them would chat. Jack would tell of his past stories and Elsa would look at him with a shadow of a smile on her lips. They became close. Jack was feeling happier, having someone to look forward to at the end of the day.

Elsa felt again, she felt happiness and love and fear. She feared that she'll lose him someday. She hated how she could feel again, trust again. Jack was oblivious to this. He was lost in his own world where he and Elsa were going to have a happily ever after. Elsa became distant. She started to lose her emotions, starting to feel numb all over. She felt everything slipping. Jack felt it all as well. He saw their conversations ending short. He could see her smiles decreasing and becoming fake. He needed to save her.

Jack showered her with love. At night when Elsa was safely tucked under him he'd whisper love confessions. You're beautiful, he'd say some nights. I'll never leave you, he said most of the nights. For a while it convinced Elsa. It even convinced Jack to the point where he knows she'll return back to her happy self. He thought he saved her.

They were happy. Jack saved her and Elsa started to smile once again. They saved each other. But the rubber band snapped one day. Both of them got hurt. Elsa's fear overwhelmed her. Jack saw. Despite his efforts to help her, Elsa was already at the bottom of the sea.

She was afraid. Scared to the point where she left and she never came back. Jack looked everywhere for her. She was no where to be found. She didn't know why she did this. She cried for the first time in years. Jack cried helplessly each night. He thought he saved her.

He was numb. He believed, no, he knew she'd come back. If he just looked around for her he'd find her. That was for sure. Day and night he looked around. His eyes became empty. His nightmares haunted him. He could still feel her warmth when he slept alone at night.

They were lost. For a moment in time they found each other. The future was happy and bright. Past quickly caught up. Everything went down from there. They gave up. The crash changed everything.

She was sipping some hot chocolate at a nearby cafe. Her eyes darted to the counter where a handsome man was taking orders. Her heart ached strangely, her mind was confused.

He was bored as today was a slow day at the cafe. A customer came in, she told a funny joke and he laughed. After he took her order he looked around the cafe. He saw a girl with sunglasses drinking and reading a book. His heart suddenly started to beat faster. He walked towards the table. May I help you, she asked. No, he replied, I thought you were an old friend.

They went back to their daily lives. She would visit his cafe. He would ignore her presence and let another worker take her order. They acted as if they never met.

She felt nothing. Her smiles disappeared and the only thing she did was go to his cafe. She'd try and try to figure out who he was. But she never found the courage to do so.

He was alone. He broke down once in a while. He'd laugh and cry and he'd look like a maniac. He knew that was her. But he could never bring himself to try to talk to her. He would watch from afar. Alone but not really alone.

She lost the bright light at the end of the tunnel.  
He ignored the dim light at the end of the tunnel.

_ _ _  
The story went from strangers to lovers to strangers again. Hence the she, he, they, Jack, Elsa, they, she, he and so on.  
I edited it because I realized how weird the ending was, like that doesn't make sense. So I re-wrote it and now Elsa got into a crash and forgot Jack. Jack already knew they'd break up which is why he never talked to her. The end.


End file.
